


30 days of NSFW Turnjinxwood

by Biblionerd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, Challenge Response, Multi, Tag Team, turnjinxwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblionerd/pseuds/Biblionerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gator and Meg do a challenge! 30 NSFW prompt fills</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1. Naked Cuddles (biblionerd)

**Author's Note:**

> The fic posted here is intended to be enjoyed by other fans, not the people it is based on. I do not consent for any of these works to be used in any RT productions or live streams

“Do I get to say ‘I told you so’ yet?” Ryan asked, hard to hear through the sound of water spray and layers of plastic fabric between him and his girlfriends.

“What are you talking about, this is your f-f-fault!” Ashley objected, already out of her decontamination shower, hair still dripping wet over the drab navy sweatsuit and wrapped in a thin blue blanket, her teeth chattering in the chill air.

“Oh Ryan, lets buy this one, it’s so _charming_ and _quaint_. It’s so cheap, we can do all the renos we like to make it _ours_ ,” Ryan mocked, his voice high and whiny. It dropped back down to his usual deep baritone to add, “Who would have thought it was cheap because it was full of _**toxic mold**_!”

Ryan paused his rant as the hazmat suited man who had been spraying him down indicated he could step out of the temporary plastic enclosure, where another man handed him a blanket that matched Ashley’s. The clothes they had been wearing had been taken away, to be destroyed, they’d been told, and the other clothes they’d moved into the house would need to be treated, along with everything else. Ryan dressed in his own set of fire department issued sweats and wrapped the blanket around himself as best he could, using one hand to keep it over his shoulders.

He shuffled over to Ashley and pulled her close, wrapping his blanket around her as well. Once Meg was out of her decontamination cycle she joined them, huddling together against the cold.

”These things are really itchy,” Meg complained, squirming under Ryan’s arm.

”We’ll get you something else soon, dear,” he assured her. He looked around until he spotted the officer that had been their point of contact through this whole ordeal. “Excuse me, sorry, is there any way someone could give us a ride to a hotel or something? It’s getting late and there’s really nothing more we can do here.”

*****

Meg started stripping off the offending clothes as soon as the door to their overnight accommodation swung closed.

”Ew, Meg, we don’t know _what_ other people have been doing on those beds," Ashley objected. Meg pulled the duvet entirely off the bed and dumped it on the floor.

"Fuck that, the sheets have been washed," Meg insisted, sprawling naked on the white sheets. "I'm cold, come cuddle me!"

"You wouldn't be cold if you'd left some clothes on," Ryan said, even as he pulled off his shirt.

Meg wiggled under the top sheet. "Too scratchy," she repeated. Ashley couldn't argue her point, so she also began stripping.

Meg insisted on being in the middle to maximize the warmth she could steal from her partners. They cuddled close, legs in a tangle, sharing soft kisses.

"It's a good thing you're cute, Ry, so we'll forgive you," Ashley teased softly.

"Forgive me?!" Ryan said. "You guys talked me into buying that damn house!"

"Yeah, but you decided we could do the take down ourselves!" Meg pointed out. "If we'd hired professionals they would have stopped once they saw the mold instead of stripping the whole basement and getting it everywhere."

"Well..." Ryan dragged the word out twice as long as it needed to be. "You may have a point."


	2. Day 2: Kiss (Naked) (alligatorjigglinfever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Original Post](http://gatorfever.tumblr.com/post/130639564978/turnjinxwood-30-day-nsfw-challenge-day-2-kiss)]

“Hey Ryan, would you let me try something?”

He didn’t hear her at first. He was too busy staring at his computer screen, wondering whether it would be better to buy a marshmallow gun or take the time to make one out of PVC pipe himself. Maybe sometimes when he was busy plotting revenge the rest of the world fell by the wayside, but that was normal. Ryan was pretty sure that kind of thing happened to everyone.

Another voice joined the first, “He’s lost in his own world, Meg. You should just do it.”

A gentle touch on Ryan’s shoulder that slowly trailed over to his neck made him really pay attention to the conversation going on behind him. “No! I don’t want to mark him up without asking him first.”

Mark him? 

Ryan pushed his tiny glasses up on his nose and immediately turned to look at his girlfriends. Meg was much closer than he’d thought she was, one hand on his neck and the other somewhat alarmingly holding a tube of lipstick. Behind her Ashley was just grinning in a way Ryan was suddenly not sure he liked.

Once she was sure he was paying attention, Meg slid her hand up Ryan’s neck so she could stroke the line of his jaw. “Ryan,” she said, dropping her voice to a particular tone that made him want to obey her. “Baby, do you mind taking your shirt off for me so I don’t get lipstick on it?”

“Why would you get lipstick on it?” Ryan asked, but he was already taking off his glasses to oblige. Ashley really didn’t need to bend forward and slide her hands down his chest to convince him.

“I just want to see how something would look for a video,” Meg answered.

“Oh if that’s all then go ahead,” Ryan said even though he probably should have known better. He raised his arms a little and let Ashley reach down to pull his shirt off when she clawed at him impatiently.

Before Ryan knew it his chair was being pushed away from his desk by two small ladies. Ashley petted his bare arms to calm him as Meg looked down at him with dark eyes while she put on the lipstick. Honestly all their attempts to ease him into whatever they were doing backfired spectacularly. Ryan felt like a cornered animal waiting for Meg to lean down with her red, red mouth and kiss him…

… on the cheek.

“Wow, you were right! This lipstick is terrible. Look at that perfect lip print! Do I even have any color left on my lips?” Meg grabbed Ryan by the chin and tilted his head so Ashley could see.

Ashley looked him directly into the eyes instead and smirked. “You should do another one. Kiss him on the neck like you wanted to.”

Then Meg’s hair was tickling Ryan’s chest as she leaned in to kiss him once on the neck, hesitated, and kissed him again lower down near his collarbone. There were hands gripping Ryan’s hair gently tilting his head back for easier access. Ryan wasn’t even sure who was touching him where because some time between that first kiss and the second his eyes had slid closed. Meg’s lips were just so soft. It was so easy to get lost in her affections.

He could almost feel her interest shift away whatever vaguely professional goal she had in mind as fingers traced around the lipstick marks. At least Ryan assumed that was Meg. It could have been Ashley admiring Meg’s work. 

“Ryan?” Meg asked, kissing his shoulder before his eyes flew open as she unbuttoned his jeans.

“Yeah,” was all he said to her unasked question. 

Movement caught his eye and he looked to the side where Ashley was now liberally applying some of the lipstick. God they were going to undo him. He just knew it. His dick embarrassingly started hardening at just Meg hooking her fingers under the waistbands of both his jeans and underwear. After a brief struggle to remove the rest of his clothes, she was kneeling between his thighs, looking a little as fucked up as he felt with smeared lipstick and her hair falling into her face.

Ashley handed the lipstick back down to Meg before she took Ryan’s face in both hands. She swallowed his little gasp when Meg started trailing butterfly kisses over his pale thighs.


	3. Day 3. First Time (biblionerd)

Continuation of my drabble [Over/Under (Dressed)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4899184/chapters/11235763)

”Guys, I really don’t think these will fit,” Ryan called from behind the closed bathroom door.

”Yes, they will, they’re stretchy!,” Meg insisted with a giggle.

”I’m not even the one who said ‘Netflix and chill, I don’t see why I need to be punished like this,” he whined.

”Because you are joining me in lingerie-clad solidarity,” Ashley said. “You can’t be the only one still dressed with the two of us all fancied up.”

”Actually, that sounds like a wonderful idea!” Ryan replied.

”Besides, Meg is the one who is sacrificing some of her own personal lingerie in penance for leading me on,” added Ashley, as if Ryan hadn’t spoken.

”Sacrificing?” Ryan squeaked. “I thought you said they were stretchy and would fit!”

”You’re still bigger than I am,” Meg said. “They’ll stretch out and won’t fit right. It’s okay, though, you’re worth it.” Meg winked at Ash and they exchanged grins.

Both women waited patiently and watched as the door swung open to reveal Ryan clad in only a pair of red panties with black lace trim at the legs. The waist band dug into his hips a bit, causing a slight bulge over the top, so maybe he hadn’t been so wrong to worry about them fitting. He smoothed his hands over the front and slid a finger under the band of lace at the top of each leg, pulling them around to the back.

Ryan looked up at his audience. “There, are you happy now?” he asked spitefully. “They’re a bit tight and the lace is itchy.”

Meg and Ashley were both sitting on the edge of Meg’s bed, Ash in the baby-doll style nightie she had changed into earlier and Meg in a red and black bra and panty set that looked like it matched the pair of panties Ryan had just donned. He swallowed hard at the sight, suddenly even more aware of his state of undress and how apparent certain physiological reactions to arousing stimuli would be.

”Aw, lovely Ryan,” Meg said, patting the space on the bed beside her. “Now we match.”

Ryan remained standing, his eyes flicking between the two women in front of him. “So, um, I don’t really know where this is going tonight, or if you even want it to go somewhere, but, um, you guys should know that I’ve never, like, done this before,” his words were a confused ramble, spilling out of his mouth once he began. “And you guys are just the most amazing people I know and you’re so beautiful and I’m just this schlubby nerd and I don’t know what you see in me and -”

Ryan cut off when Ashley stood, reached a hand up to his face down to hers and kissed him. “Sweetie, I wouldn’t have bought this thing to wear for someone I _wasn’t_ hoping to take to bed. Or someones, I guess, in this case,” she said once she released his lips.

Meg stood to join them. “And I’ve never done this before, either,” she confessed. “I mean, assuming by this you mean a threesome? Cause I know you’re not a virgin.” Ryan nodded.

”So, it’s a first threesome all around, yay,” Ashley said. “We’ll have to figure this out together."

"So...we want to do this? All of us?" Ryan clarified. Ashley nodded and Meg reached out to grab both their hands.

Meg backed up onto the bed, pulling Ashley and Ryan with her as she walked on her knees. All three met at the centre of the bed, all kneeling, unable to tear their eyes off of each other. Meg took the lead again and leaned close to Ashley, running a hand up the side of her face and into her hair before softly pressing their mouths together. Ryan let out a shaky breath and reached to brush Meg’s hair back behind her ear, caressing her face with the back of his hand.

Meg followed his hand as it moved away, breaking the kiss with Ashley to move to Ryan. They missed with open mouths, breath mingling while their lips slid lazily over one another. Meg broke their kiss but Ryan did not have any time to think before Ashley’s lips captured his. Their kiss was more insistent, a bit more breathless than the previous and Ashley nearly climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing their torsos together.

Ryan moaned at the feeling of her lace covered breasts rubbing against his bare chest, reaching up a hand to caress them but finding others had beat him to it. Ashley let out a moan of her own as Meg’s hands cupped around her breasts from behind, thumbs flicking over both nipples in a coordinated assault on her senses.

Ashley twisted to kiss Meg once again, nearly toppling all three of them before settling with her back against Ryan’s chest and her pale arms holding Meg to her front. Ryan slipped his hands under the hem of her nightie and spread them across her abdomen, drifting softly across her skin and making her shiver against him. He brought his mouth down to Ashley’s neck, where it met her shoulder, and sucked there. She gasped, bringing one of her arms up to fist in his hair, making encouraging noises.

Meg had moved her own mouth down to lay kisses along her collarbone. She slipped one of the narrow straps off Ashley’s shoulder in order to continue her path of kisses. She kissed across Ashley’s chest, nibbling and sucking lightly, pausing where she got a reaction out of her. Her head bumped against Ryan’s where it still was at the crook of Ashley’s neck, causing them both to look up. They exchanged a heated kiss across Ashley’s shoulder until Ashley bucked up, startling Meg.

Meg looked down to see Ryan’s hand massaging Ashley through her panties. Meg grinned and kissed Ashley once again, this time adding her hands back into the mix, sliding the other strap off and lowering the bodice of her nightie. “May I?” she asked huskily, sliding a finger down between Ashley’s breasts before getting an enthusiastic nod in return and pulled the bodice down entirely and freeing them.

”And, can I-?” Ryan asked while his fingers danced at the waist of her panties.

”God yes,” Ashley panted, her head falling back against Ryan’s shoulder as her senses were assaulted. Meg flicked her thumb over one nipple as she bent to swipe her tongue around the other. Ryan’s hands ventured into her panties and slid against her slick folds, teasing around her clit but never touching it directly. Ashley squirmed against both of them, trying to simultaneously grind down against Ryan’s hand and up into Meg’s mouth. She directed Ryan’s head with the hand still fisted in his hair, dragging his lips to hers and kissing him with a fierceness he was almost surprised at. “Please,” she begged against his mouth. “Please, just touch me, get inside me, so _something_.”

Ryan smiled and acquiesced to her request, slipping his hand lower and sliding one of his thick fingers inside her. She gasped at the sensation, a sound that Meg captured as she kissed her again. Trapped as she was between the others, Ashley relaxed and let herself be swept away. Between Meg's kisses and caresses, and Ryan fingers both inside her and flicking across her clit, Ashley came apart in minutes.

They collapsed in a heap, Ashley still weak between them. Ryan trailed his fingers lightly across any of his lovers' skin he could reach. Ashley shivered against him at the sensation, accidently pressing against his very erect cock, still trapped in the red panties. Ryan tried to muffle his groan against Ashley's shoulder.

"Mmm, is it Ryan's turn next?" Meg asked, reaching over Ashley to touch him but having her hand blocked by one of his.

"Nope," Ryan objected. "You first." He stood up and lifted Ashley bridal-style to move her to the other side of Meg, and pulled Meg closer to where he was. He moved to grasp Meg's hips, sliding his hands down her legs and pulling her panties with them. When he straightened to pull them off her feet and toss them aside, Meg sat up suddenly and grabbed his cock through his own panties.

"But what if I want to ride you til I break you?" she asked huskily. "I promise, you won't be allowed to come until I do."

Ryan didn't know that something vaguely threatening would be such a turn on but there it was. He let Meg guide him down onto the bed, on his back, which she made to pull his panties off the same way he had hers.

"It's a shame to take these off, you know," Ashley commented, laying on her side and watching the other two with amusement. "He looks so pretty in red." Ryan whined, his erection straining against the fabric and a wet spot growing on the front.

They were already tight at the waist, Meg could see a faint red line cut into his pale skin where the band had shifted. She paused, however, and stroked him through the fabric. "He really does, doesn't he?" she said, reaching down to cup his balls for good measure. "I suppose we'll have to get him a pair of his own, ones that fit better."

Meg took pity on him and pulled the panties off. Ryan nearly signed with relief, reaching down to stroke his liberated cock, as if to comfort it. Ashley helpfully handed him a condom she had fetched from Meg's bedside table and he rolled it on, stroking firmly down the length of his erection. He saw the laughter in Meg's eyes so he grasped her hips once again, this time lifting her bodily over him and setting her down, straddling his belly. She could feel his dick at her back, and reached back to stroke it. Meg liked the way he reacted, tilting his chin up and letting his eyes drop closed, so she grasped the base of him and levered herself up, shifting back and sinking down on his cock.

Meg's laugh was triumphant at the noise Ryan made as she did so, somewhere between a gasp and a shout. She needed to adjust for a moment, rolling her hips around without moving up or down. "Now you remember," she said. "You're not allowed to come until I do." Ryan could only nod, but he did so vigorously, so Meg began to move in earnest.

"God, you're so wet," was the first thing Ryan uttered when he regained the ability to speak. Meg leaned forward and kissed him, hard and fast, before straightening again to maintain the angle she preferred. Ryan cupped one hip with a hand, and the other tried to tease at her clit, but with the angle and the pace Meg was setting, he missed more often than he hit it.

Ashley took the opportunity to arrange herself behind Meg, knees on either side of Ryan's thighs. She pressed against Meg's back, keeping the same pace and sliding her own hand down to Meg's pussy. Ashley was having much more luck stimulating Meg, between that hand and the other, which she'd used to pull Meg's head back in order to capture her mouth.

Despite Meg's rhythm becoming more and more erratic, Ryan was amazed by the sight of the two women over him, and was biting his bottom lip in an effort to stave off orgasm. "I'm gonna-" he gasped, a plea for forgiveness on the tip of his tongue.

"Don't!" Meg ordered sharply. "I'm nearly there. Not- until- I- first-" Each word was punctuated with a thrust down hard on his aching cock. Both his hands were on her hips now, supporting her weight while still allowing her to set the pace. Meg reached up to twist one of her own nipples through the lace of the bra she still wore, but Ryan couldn't help while he was still holding her up.

Ashley took a hint and moved her hand to fiddle with Meg's other nipple. Meg's breathing got heavier, small noises escaped her lips as she began shaking with the orgasm that overtook her. She continued to ride Ryan, but pulled Ashley's hand away from her clit to avoid overstimulation.

The feeling of Meg's orgasm was the tipping point for Ryan as he let his own wash over him. He grunted, bucking up into Meg as best he could with two women pinning him down. As he shuddered, his arms collapsed, shaking with exertion. Meg fell forward on top of him and Ashley rolled off to lay beside them.

After a minute, Ryan commented, "Wow. I knew the three of us together would be explosive but...wow."

Neither Meg nor Ashley bothered to respond, giving each other soft kisses before pillowing their heads on Ryan's chest and closing their eyes.


	4. Day 4: Mastubation (alligatorjigglinfever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Original Post](http://gatorfever.tumblr.com/post/130848598558/turnjinxwood-30-day-nsfw-challenge-day-4)]

"Fuck!” Ashley cried out, letting her head fall back against the pillow. 

She was starting to regret not grabbing a vibrator. Her arms were getting a little tired. Part of it was the way she was the way she was positioned with one one arm holding her leg folded up against her chest to give herself a better angle, and part of it was how she ramming two fingers into herself, unable to find that sweet balance of the right rhythm, angle, and coordination with her other hand rubbing circles over and around her clit.

It wasn’t enough!

She felt like she’d been going at it for hours and couldn’t quite push herself over the edge. It was all Meg and Ryan’s fault. They’d gotten her so spoiled her own two hands weren’t enough anymore. God, it’d been such a bad idea to try to rub out a quick orgasm before they came in and found her lying all flushed and elated and ready for another round. Now she was just sweaty and frustrated but not in a way that felt very sexy at all.

The bedroom door slowly swung open to reveal a cautious Ryan. When he saw what Ashley was doing he instinctively covered his face with his hands for a moment. If Ashley wasn't so focused on other things she might have laughed at the uselessness of the gesture. “I’m sorry! I heard you groaning and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I can leave.”

“No!” Ashley pulled her fingers out of herself and pulled that arm out of its awkward position holding up her leg. “Help! I need–”

“Okay okay… I, uh.” Ryan’s eyes darted back and forth across the bedroom before he crossed over to the drawer where they kept their toys. His back straightened as he looked inside and made a choice. “I’ve got this.”

Ashley recognized the dildo he’d grabbed but couldn’t immediately make sense of the strap of leather he’d grabbed too. It wasn’t until he sat to attach it to his thigh that she realized it was putting the harness on his thigh to keep the dildo at the right ankle. He was a genius! She had to scramble up to kiss him even if losing the contact of her hand against her clit made her want to scream.

“Since I can’t instantly pop a boner for you maybe this will help?” Ryan offered apologetically. He scooted back to sit against the backboard, holding his hands out to invite Ashley to climb into his lap.

“Yes!” She missed his mouth and kissed him on the chin in thanks. 

It felt like a race against the clock.

Ashley didn’t want to slow down so much she lost all her momentum, but she also didn’t want to hurt herself. She was already so wet she was sure she was dripping down on Ryan’s jeans. Just because she was relaxed and ready didn’t mean she should just impale herself on the dildo. It was a lot thicker than her index and middle fingers.

Focusing on Ryan’s eyes, on his hand against her hip ready to catch her in case she lost her balance, helped Ashley. He seemed so busy just taking in how she looked to do much else to help her. That was fine. There was no way he was feeling as turned on and touch starved as she was just yet. His being there and serving as a sturdy base to her toy was enough, what with his nice broad shoulders she could grip as she started to bounce on the dildo and his soft shirt she could push up for a little tactile stimulation as she ran a hand up against the grain of his treasure trail.

She was so close!

Suddenly she realized the whining sound she was hearing was coming out of her own mouth. She was begging Ryan for more in a string of nonsense that seemed to leave him immobilized. His adam’s apple bobbed when he gulped and then – finally! – he moved to…

… dig in his pocket for his phone.

“Ryan!” Ashley wailed. She wanted to reach down to rub her clit but she didn’t want to let go of her grip on Ryan’s shoulder and risk losing her balance and her perfect positioning to hit that sweet spot on every thrust. Pulling her other hand away from its slow journey up Ryan’s chest to rub across his lips wasn’t an option either. 

Ashley just wanted too much and the parts of her brain that handled logic were starting to short circuit.

“I’m trying to help! Trust me,” Ryan shouted back, giving Ashley’s hip a nice little reassuring squeeze. “The cavalry will be here soon.”

“I don’t need the fucking Pony Express, Ryan! I need to come. Right. Now.” Ashley grabbed Ryan’s shirt in a fist to try to get him to stop the sexy furniture act and move. To do something to help her!

After what felt like another age being frustratingly strung along and so tantalizingly close, Meg came barreling into the room through the still-open door. The sound of her stomping as she careened into the room almost made Ashley lose her balance, but Ryan actually reached out to grip her with both hands and hold her in place until she got her bearings back. 

Ashley looked back over her shoulder to see Meg throw off her shirt and bra and knee-walk across the bed to press up behind her. 

“Hi Ashley,” Meg said, pushing all of Ashley’s hair off the side over her shoulder to gain easier access to whisper in her ear. “I heard you were having a little trouble, baby.”

There was a click and a buzz. Then Ashley felt sudden vibration against her pubic mound that lowered down between her folds. Almost as soon as the vibrator touched Ashley’s clit it was all over. There she was sandwiched between Ryan and Meg able to feel Ryan’s lovely, broad chest and shoulders with her hands and Meg’s soft body against her back. 

She felt so full. She felt heat radiate out from the very core of her, out from her belly and groin down her thighs to her toes. Even her fingers seemed to tingle and clench unconsciously as her hips shuddered through her orgasm. It was way more explosive than any sex had been in her recent memory. She felt like it _gushed_ out of her.

“Oh my god,” Meg said in a small, awed voice as she pulled the vibrator away so Ashley wouldn’t get too uncomfortably overstimulated. “I think– Did you–?”

“Did I what?” Ashley asked, as she carefully pulled off the dildo. 

As soon as she looked down she knew. She was slippery with her natural lubrication, might even go so far as to call her still reddened, engorged labia as sloppy wet, but it was more than that. Ryan looked a little like he’d wet himself and it had only spread down the thigh with the strap-on harness. She’d absolutely soaked him and the bed under him a little.

Ryan had been staring at the wet spot too. He dropped his hand to rest over the bulge in his jeans when Ashley met his eyes. 

“I’d never seen anyone squirt before.” Meg reached down to touch the mess Ashley made and rub her fingers together. “I wonder if we could recreate that later.”


	5. Day 5. Blow Job (biblionerd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GTA AU, Fake AH Crew Ryan and the girls from The Patch news show/information network (run by Gus)

Ryan was a big fan of oral sex. Receiving, sure, but he really really liked giving it. And with two partners there was usually someone more than willing to let him go to town.

The girls, however, realized that it had been a few weeks since either of them had laid a lip on their boyfriend’s delectable cock, and it was a damn shame. They were used to Ryan being a very giving lover, but they were both starting to feel like they were taking advantage of him, so they hatched a plan.

Friday was Date Night, an iron-clad tradition they executed come hell or high water (or heist or breaking news story). Ryan strolled into the studio as Ashley and Meg finished up their news broadcast and waved back when Meg did her signature “Heart You!” sign off.

“Hey babe,” Ashley gave him a quick kiss as she passed by him. Meg followed behind her and kissed him as well, linking her arm with his and pulled him along with her.

“Just gotta grab our bags,” Meg assured him, though she pulled him into the makeup/dressing room. Ryan startled when the door closed behind him, and turned to see Ashley behind him with a devious look on her face.

“What-” Ryan tensed, reaching for the gun in his holster.

"Down boy," Meg said, stilling his hand. "We've just got a bone to pick with you." Ashley giggled behind them, pushing Ryan toward the lumpy couch in the corner of the room. The girls worked in tandem to strip off his signature striped jacket, spin him around and guide him down onto the couch.

"Why do I feel like I'm in trouble?" Ryan asked, glancing between his girlfriends.

Meg and Ashley knelt on either side of him, each placing a hand on the closest knee in an eerily coordinated dance. "You kind of are," Ashley said.

Ryan's confusion deepened. "What did I do? Did I forget an anniversary?" he asked, beginning to panic.

"No," Meg answered. "You've been very selfish, though." She reached forward and pulled his shirt up, revealing the fly of his well worn jeans. Ryan gulped when she began to slowly unfasten it.

Ashley ran her hands up and down his thighs, which should have been relaxing, but only made him tense more. “You need to let us have a turn, once in awhile,” Ashley admonished.

“A turn?” Ryan squeaked, but Meg had his pants open and was yanking to pull them down. Even with Ashley assisting they were getting nowhere, so they both turned glares on Ryan that had him canting his hips up to allow them the freedom they desired. His boxer-briefs went along with his pants, which were pulled down to his ankles but not removed completely.

Despite being slightly scared of what they had in store for him, or maybe because of that fear, Ryan was becoming aroused and Meg smirked to see his half hard cock. "Now you're getting the picture," she commented, taking him in hand and stroking him lazily.

"You, you want a turn doing what?" Ryan asked. "Ganging up on me?"

"In a way," Ashley said. "Now don't get us wrong, we love it when you eat us out."

"Oh yes, your skills in that department are much appreciated," Meg agreed.

"But you've been depriving us of the pleasure of sucking this cock of yours," Ashley finished. She leaned forward and drew her tongue up the underside of said cock, as Meg had coaxed it into full hardness with her slow strokes.

Ryan sucked in a breath, giving the girls the reaction they had been waiting for. Meg slid her hand up and down while Ashley leaned further, taking the head into her mouth and sliding her tongue around it. She hummed in pleasure, which startled another moan out of Ryan as he let his head fall backward.

He felt one of them drop a globule of spit on his cock and spread it down this length. He was startled to feel the pressure he assumed was a hand at the base of his cock remained when he knew the hand had moved on. He looked down to see a black ring nestled against his skin. "Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Meg and Ashley said in unison. Ash continued licking at his cock, and Meg's tongue joined hers, assaulting him from all sides.

Meg was the first to take him all the way in her mouth, his cock hitting the back of her mouth well before her lips reached the ring at his base but still making him moan. She bobbed on his cock, stretching down further but still not taking in all of his length. She popped off, out of breath, but Ashley took her place, puffing out her cheeks as her mouth slid down his erection. They traded off for several minutes, never giving him a break from the sensations and slowly working each of their throats open.

Ryan was aching, his penis extra hard thanks to the cock ring his (obviously) sadistic girlfriends had put on him. He fisted his hands against the couch surface, punching it in an effort to keep from crying out. When he gave in to temptation and laid a hand on Meg's head to try and encourage her to increase her pace, she pulled off, wagging a finger at him. Instead, she kissed Ashley, their mouths already slick and swollen, lips sliding across each other's in a graceful dance until Ryan whimpered.

"Please?" he asked quietly when they turned to look at him.

Ashley smiled wickedly and ghosted her fingers over the sensitive areas around his cock, his inner thighs, his hips, his sack. He scooted forward toward her touch, which allowed her to drag her nails past his balls and across his taint, circling his hole. Meg returned to sucking his cock, the head of which was at the back of her throat and she started to gag slightly as she took him all in. Ashley produced lube from somewhere Ryan couldn't see and began teasing his ass, sliding slickly around and over his hole but not in it.

The girls switched again, Ashley deep-throating his cock and Meg slipping a finger inside his hole. His hips bucked up into Ashley's mouth and he let out a high keening sound. He started muttering under his breath, his girlfriends only catching a word here and there. "Please...fuck...need to...won't you...come...begging..."

This time when Ashley slid her mouth off she slid the ring off as well, so when Meg moved in to take over she was careful not to be too rough with Ryan's over sensitive cock. He was panting above them, his hands fisted in his own hair, straining with the effort to stop himself from fucking up into their mouths.

With the ring removed and Ashley's finger slid inside his ass, Ryan came quickly, Meg backing away to let his cum spill over her hand and his thighs. His muscles tensed and relaxed once the waves of his orgasm spread from their source, his mind deliciously blank.

Ashley produced a couple of hand towels and began cleaning herself off, but Meg took pleasure in meeting Ryan's eyes as she licked his cum off her fingers.

"Well, I have certainly learned my lesson," Ryan quipped when his brain started functioning once more.

"It's cute how he thinks that's the end of it," Ashley said to Meg, who laughed.


	6. Day 6: Clothed Getting Off (alligatorjigglinfever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Original Post](http://gatorfever.tumblr.com/post/131006233558/turnjinxwood-30-day-nsfw-challenge-day-6-clothed)]
> 
> I may be posting this ficlet again in another collection because this AU grew more than expected.

Meg felt a little thrill run through her when she pulled into the parking lot and saw no one on the beach for as far as she could see. It was a little cold out to be fair, but even though that may have been enough to keep the crowds away it would take a lot more than a breeze to keep Meg from trekking out across the dunes. She had an extra emergency blanket tucked in her tote bag with her towels; she was prepared. 

There were friends out there beyond the waves she needed to visit.

As soon as she popped her trunk she realized she wouldn’t be able to take all her things down to the shoreline in one trip. She wasn’t strong enough to carry her cooler and her bags, so she left the cooler for the second trip, hefting the tote with her towels and blanket and grabbing a grocery bag full of dry snacks so she could pick a good spot.

Halfway down to the water she saw a familiar sun-bleached head pop up out of the waves.

“Meg! Hi Meg!” the merperson she’d named Ryan was rocketing towards her.

Meg set her bag down a safe distance from the water, kicking off her sandals so she could wade over to him. “Hi Ryan! How are you today, baby?”

“Good,” Ryan started as he pulled himself through the shallows but switched to his own language for the rest of the sentence. Meg only understood a word or two here and there. It didn’t matter. She still liked hearing him speak. He was just so animated that Meg couldn’t help but get lost in the rise and fall of his melodious voice.

“That so?” Meg said once Ryan had come to a stop. “I’m glad you seem to have had a good time since I saw you last. I need to grab some more things from the car. Wait for me?”

When Meg made a move to step out of the swash Ryan scrambled to crawl forward and grab at her ankles. “No!”

“Ryan, it’s okay. I’m coming back. I just need more things from my car.” Meg laughed when he childishly reached up for her hips but started to flail and scream when he pulled her down to the sand. Soon she was laying so waves lapped at her bottom half and her lap was full of a very smug-faced otherworldly being.

“No.” Ryan repeated as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Please, let go,” Meg begged as she gently pushed at Ryan’s head. “I’m not wearing my swimsuit under this. I wasn’t planning on getting this wet today.”

Ryan slowly loosened his hold. He looked a little contrite, but he refused to be pushed off of her lap completely. “Give me cusses?”

“What?” Meg blinked down at him.

Suddenly unsure of himself, Ryan broke eye contact. He turned his head to the side to touch his lips to Meg’s forearm.

“Oh! Kisses!” Meg ran her fingers through Ryan’s wet, shaggy hair when he brightened up with understanding. She’d need to bring her scissors down to give him another haircut soon. Maybe she’d wait until he asked her. He looked cute with his hair falling into his big blue eyes.

Wait. 

She was getting distracted by how cute Ryan was, and she knew he knew what he was doing. He was just basking in her attention, nuzzling into her arm as she absently petted him.

Meg booped him on his strange, flat nose before pulling her hands away to place on her hips. “No kisses for you, mister. You’re bad. You don’t deserve kisses.”

“Please?” Ryan asked. It shouldn’t have been so cute what with his pointy shark teeth and all, but he was just so demure Meg couldn’t help but let him get away with murder.

Meg urged Ryan to tilt his face up to her and bent down to seal their mouths together. The way Ryan’s lips moved against Meg’s lips were soft and gentle and distracting, so she didn’t notice how he was bracing his arms to slowly push forward into her personal space until she was pressed on her back in the wet sand. Once she found herself there, she found she didn’t care much. She gasped against his cheek when he pulled away to let her breathe.

Ryan purred happily when she she let him ply her with more sweet kisses.

She had never been pressed under Ryan before. Usually when they made out Meg swam out to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, trusting him to keep her head above the surface. Somehow it was more intense being fully clothed under him as he carefully held himself up to avoid crushing her with his full weight. She ran her hands up his arms to his broad shoulders, and then, suddenly, he was pulling away.

As she watched him move back she realized it was more like she was being peeled away. Thick tentacle-like appendages wrapped around his arms and chest. There was another merperson whose bottom half sort of reminded Meg of a sandy looking octopus pulling Ryan to the side. She grabbed him with both her human arms and her squishy, noodly arms. 

“Ashley!” Meg sat up when Ryan scooted away to sulk, rubbing at a spot on his cheek where Ashley had deliberately stuck one of her suckers to leave a mark behind.

“Hi Meg! How are you?” Ashley asked. She had a better grasp of English than Ryan and generally seemed more knowledgeable about human things. When she looked down she reached out to grab the hem of Meg’s dress. “Oh no! Is it ruined?”

“No. It should be fine. No thanks to Ryan,” Meg teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

Ryan stared at her as he tried to decide if she was upset or not and then stuck his tongue out back. He said something to Ashley in their language.

Ashley lifted Meg’s skirt up higher to show her panties to which Ryan nodded and said something else. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen her in less, but panties were a very different kind of material than the bikinis she donned to swim with her friends. Meg really hoped the water hadn’t made them see through.

“No, it’s not.” Ashley said for Meg’s benefit before lapsing back into something more complicated for Ryan. Meg couldn’t concentrate on picking out words she knew because Ashley was touching the waistband of her panties and dipping her fingertips underneath to rub the lace between her fingers. “Not a bikini.”

A squeak died in Meg’s throat when Ryan drew closer to touch her panties too. He dragged a finger down from the top to rest between her legs right over her clit as if he knew it was there.

“Okay?” he asked, yanking his hand away when he saw Meg’s face.

Meg gulped. She had to make a decision. She knew that kisses and touching didn’t mean the same things to Ashley and Ryan as they did to her. They were always very respectful about backing off when she told them no, but she’d watched them play with each other from the beach or the pier plenty of times. She was sure she’d watched them have sex entangled together in shallow water plenty of times. It would be lying to say she didn’t wonder how pleasing them would work, if they would enjoy including her when they kissed and bit and rubbed against each other.

Meg very deliberately grabbed Ryan’s hand and brought it back to her fabric covered crotch. “Okay.”

Ashley, who had pulled her fingers out of Meg’s panties and pulled away too, drew forward again to go back to feeling and inspecting. “These are softer than your swim clothes.”

“Different material,” Meg explained. She squeezed her eyes shut against the feeling of Ryan curiously rubbing around to feel the shape of her folds through her thin panties. “Could– could you kiss me? I need your mouth.”

“Here?” Ryan asked skeptically as he looked down at her while Ashley gently reached out to touch Meg’s chin.

“Yes!” Meg tried not to jump out of her skin when Ryan obediently laid down to nuzzle her through her panties. She was already a little warmed up by their kisses earlier, by having two topless, beautiful people so focused on her. She was sure she could come from him rubbing on her clit even with a barrier in the way, but she suddenly felt incredibly guilty that she was taking advantage of someone who didn’t understand what was going on. “Wait! I– Ashley, I don’t want–”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Ashley said, smiling. “We’re having sex?”

There. Another word Meg was sure she hadn’t taught Ashley. Had she done this with someone before?

“Yes.” Meg nodded in relief. “Can you explain to Ryan?”

“He knows.” Ashley giggled and seemed to mold herself to Meg’s side. When she switched to her native tongue to relay the conversation to Ryan, he looked up at Meg with the slyest smile possible before starting to probe more earnestly to find what kind of touch Meg responded to best.


	7. Day 7. Half Dressed (biblionerd)

Opportunities to get dressed up and go out to a formal event together were few and far between, so when everyone in the company was invited to a red carpet event, Meg and Ashley badgered Ryan into dusting off his best suit for the evening.

Ashley stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, returning to their master bedroom where Meg was getting dressed. "Oh good, can you zip me up?" Meg asked, holding her hair up and turning her back to Ashley. Ashley did as asked and Meg spun around to show off her dress. "What do you think?"

Ashley pecked Meg on the nose. "You always look delicious," she said, but let her eyes drop to take in what Meg was wearing. The dress was short and tight, and the dark purple set off her newly red hair. "And no VPL, nice."

"Well...I decided to go commando," Meg admitted.

Ashley raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Oh really?" she leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend, sliding one hand down to her hip and over her ass to confirm that there were no panties under the garment. "That just makes you even yummier." Meg returned the kiss and slid her own hands through the gap in Ashley's towel to circle her waist.

Meg coaxed Ashley back toward their oversized bed and eased her down onto it. She pulled the towel open and kissed along Ash's collarbone, down between her breasts and swirled her tongue in the other woman's navel. She looked up, asking permission with her eyes, and Ashley nodded, moving to rest against the headboard. When she reached to caress Meg through her dress, Meg shook her head. "Took me long enough to get ready, let me just do you before we go," she suggested, and Ashley nodded, letting her hands fall to the bed.

Ryan returned to the master bedroom from the guestroom that his clothes had been banished to, wearing socks and boxers, and an open white shirt, and carrying two ties. "Should I wear the green or the purp-" His question cut off when he saw his girlfriends together on the bed. Ashley beckoned him over and he joined them, kissing Ashley while Meg ate her out.

Meg redoubled her efforts once Ryan’s weight sank onto the bed, her tongue sliding over Ashley’s folds and skirting her clit, teasing at it. She concentrated her efforts, knowing Ryan would help her hold Ashley down and keep her distracted. He was doing his best, one arm braced across Ashley’s chest and the other hand tangled in her hair as he rained kisses on her face, shoulders, chest. He could tell Meg was getting her close when Ashley started to pant out little breaths and arch into him, and he returned his mouth to hers in time to swallow the moan that escaped her lips.

Meg raised her head and grinned at the pair of them. “Come on, guys, we’re gonna be late,” she chided, standing and straightening her dress. “You aren’t even dressed yet!”


	8. Day 8: "Skype" Sex (alligatorjigglinfever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Original Post](http://gatorfever.tumblr.com/post/131203991413/turnjinxwood-30-day-nsfw-challenge-day-8-skype)]

Ashley let out a sharp breath when Ryan grabbed her by the hips and pulled her the rest of the way onto his lap. Sometimes she forgot that under his boxy formal clothes and the layer of softness that came from sitting in meetings all day he was strong and broad and surprisingly fit. She reached down to grasp his latex wrapped dick, to hold it as she lowered herself down. 

“Incoming message marked urgent,” the small, mechanical voice of Ryan’s PA bot chirped.

His eyes flashed with alarm. “Fuck!”

As much as it pained Ashley, she quickly scrambled off of Ryan’s lap and reached for his discarded t-shirt to throw at his head. “You have to take this. It might be important. Just keep the blankets over your lap and I’ll stay out of the shot.”

“Ashley!” Ryan protested but he still obeyed. He waited until Ashley crossed their suite to sit in the chair by the desk provided for them before he addressed his PA, “Answer call. Cut in close to my face.”

The PA played a little chime before it deployed a cam drone and a holographic screen stretched in front of Ryan’s face simultaneously. A few different things happened in that moment. Ashley relaxed in her seat when she saw the person on the screen was a purple-haired lady whose odd slit-pupiled eyes dilated with interest immediately, and Ryan groaned, whether it was in relief or frustration Ashley couldn’t really tell. It was probably both.

“How did you get this channel, Meg?” Ryan asked, letting his hand fall over his crotch.

“You’re not happy to see me, Ambassador Haywood?” the alien woman on the other end of the call purred. “Did I wake you up?”

“No, but–” Ryan bit his lip. His eyes flicked over to Ashley, distracted by her movement shifting and squeezing her thighs together to try to ignore how turned on she was. “You interrupted something. Now’s not a good time unless…”

“Unless?” Meg asked hopefully.

“I don’t want to force you!” Ryan blurted all in a rush. “Ashley and I were just about to have sex when you called and I don’t know how much longer I can just sit here and not acknowledge her. I wish you could be here. I know why you can’t; I know why choosing not to hang up on you immediately was a bad idea, but I’m so hard right now. I want you to see me. Do you want to watch?”

The raw need in Ryan’s voice sent a little thrill through Ashley. She couldn’t help but work a hand down between her legs to feel just how aroused she still was. Ryan had warmed her up with sweet kisses and his firm hands until she’d been more than ready to rub herself through bouncing on his dick. Watching hologram Meg’s eyes dart around looking for her made Ashley’s imagination surge anew. 

Meg’s long ears visibly perked up and pushed forward where they sat on top of her head. “Of course I want to see you, Ryan! What, do you have a boner right now? Where’s Ash? I missed you too, Ashley! I didn’t know you were there.”

This. This was Ashley’s chance to step back in an escalate things. She could crawl into frame stark naked on Ryan’s chat and officially kick off the next chapter in her and Ryan’s relationship with a representative of what was essentially an enemy system in all but official announcement. Despite the potential danger it was easy to make that choice. It was easy for Ashley to make her way across the fancy hotel bed and pull back the covers to uncover Ryan’s erection for Meg like the best kind of present. 

It was always easy for Ashley to choose Meg (and Ryan).

“What do you want to watch us do?” Ashley asked, keeping eye contact with Meg’s hologram as she pushed Ryan’s shirt up to better put him on display for their viewer.


	9. Day 9. Against A Wall (biblionerd)

There were a few things Ryan had assumed about being in a relationship with two women. He thought that between the three of them, even if they travelled fairly often, there wouldn’t be long stretches of being _alone_ and touch-starved the way he had in past, two-person relationships.

June proved him wrong.

First Meg and Ashley both went to LA to present an award at some kind of online award show. One long weekend alone he could handle, but Sunday night after just enough time to exchange quick kisses in passing, he got on a plane to Germany for a week. When he returned, Meg was at another fan con and Ashley was packing to visit her parent’s to help around the house after her mother’s hip surgery. Then of course _he_ had to go to one in Vegas.

By the time he was headed home the next Friday evening, he was practically vibrating. Ryan was usually the touchy-feely type, but he hadn’t realized how much he had come to depend on the increased physical contact that came with three people. Not even just the sexual touches (though he was really missing those a lot as well), but just casual hugs, hand-holding, someone running their hand across his shoulders as they passed behind him.

Ryan had told Meg to stay home, as someone was sure to be able to give him a ride from the airport. He pulled his bag out of the trunk of Lindsay’s van and hurried up the steps to the front door. His hand was on the doorknob when the door came open and he saw Meg, smiling at him with her phone in one hand.

”Yeah, I was right, he’s home,” she got out before Ryan scooped her up into a fierce hug. Meg squeaked and let her arms fall around his neck, hugging him back. “Hi, babe, didja miss me?”

Rather than answering, Ryan kissed her hungrily. He juggled her up higher, holding her tight against him while she hooked her legs around his hips. Ryan took several steps forward until Meg’s back hit a wall.

Pinning Meg against the wall with his hips, Ryan dragged his hands along her legs and up her sides, pulling her dress off over her head. His mouth returned to hers with almost bruising force, as if he were trying to devour her where they stood.

Meg set her phone on the table beside them, then hooked her thumbs under the hem of Ryan’s shirt and pulled that off as well. She arched against him, pressing against the hardness in his jeans, allowing him enough room at her back to unclasp her bra and remove it. Ryan hiked her up even higher so that her breasts were level with his mouth, and Meg wrapped her arms around his head. She moaned while he sucked hot kisses on her breasts, nibbling on her soft skin and teasing her nipples with his tongue.

Once Ryan’s arms began to shake with the exertion of holding her up he slid her down the wall and set her on her feet. He reached between them and slid his finger along her slit, finding her already wet and ready for him. Ryan pushed her panties off her hips and down her thighs as far as he could reach, trusting her to take over and remove them completely. He fumbled with his fly briefly, tearing open the zipper in his rush to push his jeans and boxers down to his knees.

Having lost all patience, aching for the kind of touch he’d been without for nearly two weeks, he grabbed Meg again. Taking her by the hips, he lifted her again, using the wall for support, and sank his cock inside of her. Her moans increased in volume, rising and falling in time with each thrust into her.

It wasn't the most comfortable position, having to arch to keep her hips canted at just the right angle, but it was worth it to feel her boyfriend slide into her as deep as he could go. Ryan's grunts became harsher, his pace stuttering in an attempt to hold off the inevitable.

"Sorry, love," he panted. "I'm gonna-"

"It's okay, baby, come for me, I know you'll make it up to me," Meg encouraged him. He took her advice, a few more thrusts up into her before he stilled.

Ryan leaned forward to press his forehead against Meg's, a slow smile spread across his lips as he set her down. He grabbed her phone off the table and raised it between their faces.

"Was that what you wanted, dear?" he asked, and Meg realized the call with their mutual girlfriend was still open.

"Mmm, yes, just what I needed," Ashley said. Her voice had a languid and relaxed quality to it. "Though it didn't really make me miss you two any less. I expect equal treatment when I get home next week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see us on [tumblr](http://insert-blank-wood.tumblr.com/post/130549299128/turnjinxwood-nsfw-30-days-challenge) for all the challenge fills so far!


	10. Day 10: Doggy Style (alligatorjigglinfever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Original Post](http://gatorfever.tumblr.com/post/131333509033/turnjinxwood-30-day-nsfw-challenge-day-10-doggy)]

“Ashley!” Meg burst into the kitchen and immediately made a beeline for the other woman, Ryan hot on her trail. Ashley watched approvingly as he used his longer legs to catch up with Meg in two strides. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her back against him as she squealed and reached out to Ashley. “Help! Your boyfriend is bothering me!”

“My boyfriend, huh? I don’t know… You look fine to me,” Ashley said, teasingly turning away from the two of them to focus on the microwave and the seconds ticking down until her popcorn would be ready. It was just starting to warm up enough to pop as Ashley watched Meg lean back into Ryan’s touch out the corner of her eye.

One of Ryan’s hands slid down from around Meg’s waist to rest over the front of her skirt heavy with promise. Though Ashley wasn’t very much in the mood for sex she was interested in seeing how this would unfold. 

And something was definitely going to happen. 

Whatever they’d been doing in the other room had Meg flushed and shaky already. Ryan was leaning down to nibble at her earlobe, eyes wide with feigned innocence when Ashley looked his way. He grinned at Ashley when he was sure he had her full attention and made a show of planting the softest kiss, just a brush of the lips, on Meg’s neck right at her pulse point. It made the tiny redhead shudder and slide her eyes closed.

“I am definitely not fine. It’s not fair! I just said I was a little horny I wasn’t expecting Ryan to be so ready to do something about it,” Meg whined. She yanked up the front of her skater skirt without preamble and grabbed Ryan’s hand to stuff down her panties.

Ashley watched in awe as Meg grasped Ryan’s forearm with both hands and rocked her hips, seemingly trying to rub off against his fingers in her panties. “Wow, what did you do to her, Ryan?”

“I didn’t do anything. I just made a suggestion,” Ryan said in that particular tone of voice that absolutely meant he was being as much of a little shit as possible. 

His hand stayed rigid. His knuckles poked at the front of Meg’s panties like he was curving his fingers away from her as much as possible; he didn’t make a move to shake Meg off and take his hand back, just made her work a little harder to chase the friction she craved. Ashley wouldn’t have been surprised if Meg hopped up on the counter and grabbed Ryan’s face to mash up against her pussy.

“Bullshit!” Meg squirmed. “Ashley, he’s lying. He– he– fuck, stop it, Ryan. Touch me!”

“I think you were trying to say,” Ryan started, slowly pulling his hand out of Meg’s underwear as she howled. He went so far as to step back and straighten back up to his full height. “Is I thought it would be nice if you fucked me. We haven’t done it in awhile.”

Meg spun around to grab a handful of Ryan’s shirt and silently yank him back down for a searing kiss against a cacophony of noise in the background as Ashley’s popcorn all started popping at once.

-

Ashley fed Ryan another piece of popcorn to give him something to do while he waited. Well, maybe also because he looked good laying there half on his side with his cock thick and hard laying against the sheets and his red lips parted to receive her offerings. He chased after her fingers to lick the salt off.

God, he was so hot and so needy. And Meg!

Meg wearing a strap-on was definitely on Ashley’s top ten hottest things list. There was something about the way she stood with her feet planted apart. Something about the look in her eyes that promised everyone would be wrecked by the experience before she was done including herself.

“Look.” Ashley put her hand on Ryan’s cheek to gently push his head to the side so he could watch Meg.

The other woman was stroking her strap-on distractedly. Ashley could hear it buzzing as it vibrated at the base. It wasn’t very strong vibration, not nearly enough to do the job by itself anyway, but the egg shaped nub that went inside Meg would press against her g-spot when she really got going. There were ridges on the toy around where her clit was that Meg could probably feel rubbing against her as she simulated a handjob on herself.

“Fuck,” Ryan said more breath than anything. He shifted closer to hide his face against Ashley’s jeans.

The movement caught Meg’s attention and she blinked over at them.

“Forget what you were up to?” Ashley asked since Ryan was too busy nosing against her thigh angling for some sympathy.

“No, I– lube. I’ve got it under control!” Meg hastily grabbed the supplies she needed and made her way over to the bed.

Ashley felt like she and Ryan were probably an odd sight. She was fully clothed eating a snack because she was still hungry and the needs of her stomach always trumped everything else. Ryan looked like he was ready to start humping the mattress in frustration at any moment. He’d had gone pretty nonverbal after his initial teasing in working Meg up enough to manhandle him like he wanted. Ashley had had to grab her snack and run after them when Meg had frogmarched him over to the bed. 

He moved so willingly when Meg grabbed his hips to guide him into a better position, but he wasn’t the only one affected. Ashley saw the way Meg fumbled to get the lube open so she could warm some in her hands.

Yes. This was the good part.

Ashley leaned back against the headboard to watch as Meg caressed Ryan’s ass. She was at the wrong angle to see exactly how Meg slowly circled closer to Ryan’s hole, but she did have a perfect view of Ryan’s face. He worried his lip as Meg slowly sank a finger into him. Ashley wasn’t very into anal herself, but she was into how much Ryan liked it. She was glad Meg enjoyed giving him what he wanted so much.

The box springs creaked as Ashley suddenly reached into her back pocket for her phone. Her popcorn and the watching had given her an idea.

“Is it okay if I film this to watch later?” Ashley asked. 

“Yes!” Meg shouted.

“I guess?” Ryan agreed less enthusiastically.

“That a yes or a no, Haywood?” It was a little manipulative using his last name and a firm tone of voice just to make Ryan bite down on a whimper, but it was an important question.

“Yes, as long as you let me save it somewhere safe,” Ryan finally decided. “But I don’t see why you’d want to.”

“Let me put it this way,” Ashley said. She watched Ryan frown in confusion when she started taking off her pants instead of starting filming. Even Meg seemed to pause for a moment to watch what Ashley was up to.

Once the jeans were off, Ashley pushed her panties to the side to expose her labia all dark with arousal. She swiped two fingers between those inner lips and held her hand out for Ryan to see the strings of wetness connecting her fingers together when she parted them.

“Do you get turned on knowing I’m watching you, Ryan? This is how you and Meg make me feel. Think about me watching this in the future, remembering how you made me feel and experiencing it all over again. I want to see everything. I want to watch Meg take you apart over and over again,” Ashley explained.

“Holy shit, Ashley,” Meg whispered, seeming to double her efforts at opening Ryan up. “This is all your fault, Ryan. I’m gonna come and I haven’t even started fucking you yet.”

Under normal circumstances Ashley was sure Ryan would have tried to argue that, but she chose that moment to start filming and move to get a close up of Ryan’s face. She could tell that what she’d just said was laying heavy in his mind by how his gaze flicked back and forth from her face to the camera on her phone.

Honestly Ashley would have been more than happy to fill her phone’s memory with the face Ryan was making with his mouth all slack and eyes wild, but there were other things she wanted to capture too. She wanted the line of Ryan’s spine sweeping out to his ass, Meg’s fingers pulling out as she readied herself up for that first steadying slide in.

“Tell me if anything hurts,” Meg said as she folded herself over Ryan’s back.

Slide in. Slowly. Slowly and out. Like Ryan’s breathing as he relaxed into the rhythm Meg set.

Ashley was seeing it happen in real life and on the tiny screen of her camera. She backed up to get more of a wide shoot. There was just something so carnal about their positioning. Meg being about half Ryan’s size made her pushing him down and fucking into him seem sexier somehow. The audio of the sounds they were making was not going to be as good on the playback as it was live.

Meg grew more confident as she got a feel for how to move again. The only sound in the room were grunts and soft moans and skin on skin. Ashley froze in place for a moment when she noticed how Ryan moved a hand under himself to start pumping his dick. Suddenly she wished she’d asked Meg to fuck her real quick first. She’d forgotten all about her half-eaten popcorn sitting safely out of the way on the nightstand.

“You’re so good, babe. So good,” Meg murmured, leaning down to kiss Ryan’s back.

The praise and the innocent little kiss juxtaposed against the filthy way Meg’s hips worked against Ryan surprised an orgasm out of him. Ashley scrambled closer to make sure she got footage of the tears prickling the corners of his eyes as Meg slowly brought him down, fucking him through as he spurted onto the sheets. 

He ungracefully collapsed when Meg pulled out.

“Aww Ryan, I was just getting started.” Meg sighed and patted his back.

“I’m sorry. Gimme a minute,” his voice cracked high before it settled into a sleepy, low rumble. “W–wait, did you come?”

“No.” Meg sighed again.

Ashley put a hand on Ryan’s shoulder to push him back down when he moved to get up. “Down, boy. You lay there and recover. It’s my turn to play with Meg.”


	11. Day 11. Dom/Sub (biblionerd)

”You’re going to sit here and do exactly as I say, Ryan,” Ashley ordered, pushing Ryan down onto the bench seat by the window. It was usually covered in the week's dirty clothes, but Ashley had cleared off enough space for her boyfriend to sit comfortably and have a clear view of their bed. “You will watch Meg and I, you will follow any instructions I give you, and you will _not_ touch yourself. Am I understood?” Ryan nodded shyly, but Ashley grabbed his chin and forced his eyes up to meet hers. “Am I understood?” she repeated.

”Yes, ma’am,” Ryan replied quickly. His eyes flicked to where Meg sat demurely on the bed, her hair long and loose, tumbling over her shoulders and barely covering her breasts. He quickly looked back to Ashley and smiled a little guiltily.

Ashley bent down and whispered in his ear. “If you’re a very, _very_ good boy, I might let you have your turn with her,” Ashley’s voice was soft and husky, drawing a shudder of desire from Ryan and making his eyes roll back in his head. “And if you’re very _bad_ , then I will take my turn with _you_.”

Ryan whined, giving Ashley a desperate look. “Green?” Ashley broke character briefly, concern crossing her face. Ryan just nodded, and Ashley smiled briefly before returning to her disapproving facade.

Ashley spun around on the balls of her heels and strode over to the bed, where Meg watched her from beneath lowered lashes. Ashley drew a long fingernail along the side of Meg’s face. “You’re going to be a good girl too, right, darling?” she purred. Meg shivered, and Ryan could see her nipples poking through the hair draped across them.

Ashley climbed onto the bed and kneeled behind Meg. She tipped Meg's head back and kissed her sweetly, nibbling at her lips and darting over them with her tongue. Meg stayed still, but Ryan could see the corner of her mouth turning up as she smiled into the kiss.

"Ryan, bring me Meg's favourite toy from the bin," Ashley ordered without looking up. Ryan stood and walked to the closet, pulling out a clear plastic bin and looking over the contents. He immediately reached for a purple strap-on, but paused. While it was one of Meg’s favourite toys to use _with him_ , Ashley had asked for Meg’s favourite, period. “Now, Ryan,” Ashley called, a sharp tone in her voice. Ryan spotted what he needed and turned back to his girlfriends on the bed.

Ashley was still behind Meg, supporting her as she threw back her head and let out a sinful sounding moan. Ashley could feel Meg shudder against her, one hand massaging Meg’s breast and the other teasing through her pubic hair. Her girlfriend was already so wet, so aroused she was starting to babble incoherently in Ashley’s ear.

When Ryan approached the bed with the small egg shaped vibrator in one extended hand, Ashley smiled at him. “Good boy,” she praised. She also noticed that Meg wasn’t the only one aroused by the scene. “Should we give Ryan a reward for knowing you so well?” Ashley asked Meg, who nodded as much as one could with their head thrown back.

”Since you are enjoying the show so much, you can take your pants off and sit back down,” Ashley said. “You can even touch yourself a little bit. But don’t you even think about coming.” Ryan nodded, following her instructions and resuming his seat, sans pants this time. He gave his erection a couple of cursory strokes, but stopped when he saw how Ashley was watching him.

Meg thrust her his up, trying to get more contact with Ashley’s wandering hand. Ashley indulged her, sliding one finger along her wet lips and flicking briefly over her clit. Meg gasped at the sensation, making little mewling noises. Ashley grabbed the toy Ryan had fetched and flicked it on, teasing it down Meg’s torso before fitting it into the palm of her hand and pressing it against the most sensitive area of Meg’s body.

Meg’s cries of pleasure grew louder. Ashley had always appreciated how vocal Meg could be, the rich vocabulary of moans, sighs and whimpers of differing pitch and speed giving away exactly what she was feeling. Ashley could tell from the deep groans Meg let out when she settled on just the right angle on her clit, so she concentrated on pinching and teasing Meg’s breasts. They were soft and heavy in her hand, the nipples tightened and hard against her palm. Ashley rolled one between her finger and thumb, slowly but nearly to the point of pain. When Meg started begging softly, she relented, but pulled at the nipple before moving to the other.

Reaching across Meg’s body for the other breast pulled her even more securely against her, and Ashley revelled in the feeling. Meg’s bright hair tangled with Ashley’s own blonde against their pale skin, Meg’s soft but strong back pressed up against Ashley’s own breasts, and her beautiful full ass against her pelvis. Sweat made them slide against one another, the subtle friction starting to make Ashley impatient. She leaned down and sucked kisses along Meg’s shoulder and collarbone, stopping to nibble at her ear. Once Meg was starting to beg again, Ashley knew she was only one small push away from falling apart under her hands.

Ashley moved the vibrator away, making Meg cry out in protest. She quickly replaced it with her other hand, flicking across her clit in tight circles. Ashley slid her free hand across Meg’s thigh, finding her opening and sliding two fingers inside of her. It was only a few seconds before Meg came with a gasp, gone completely silent as the orgasm rushed through her. She began to shudder and twitch with every contact to her oversensitive flesh, so Meg reached down and pulled Ashley’s hands away, panting.

Ashley looked up to see how Ryan had enjoyed the display to see him looking equally aroused and guilty. She then noticed the telltale white fluid on the fist still around his cock, and the wet spot on the carpet in front of him. Ashley carefully helped Meg to lay down, and turned back to Ryan.

”Well, Ryan, I told you there would be consequences if you were bad. Wipe yourself off, and fetch some lube and my strap-on.”


	12. Day 12: Fingering (alligatorjigglinfever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Original Post](http://gatorfever.tumblr.com/post/131856497333/turnjinxwood-30-day-nsfw-challenge-day-12)
> 
> Set in [this 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3634803)
> 
> Warnings: references past injury/torture but nothing explicitly detailed

There’s murmuring in the bedroom so Meg pauses to listen before she steps in. It’s Ryan’s low, tired voice that gives her pause. She wants to try to gauge his mood a little before she barges in to selfishly demand his affection.

“I talked with Caleb. He’s going to fit me for a prosthetic. I– I think it’s a good idea. I want one,” Ryan says shyly, and Meg’s heart swells in her chest. She had no idea he’d gone to the clinic recently. Ryan is not the most cooperative patient, but that’s mostly due to the heavy dose of guilt that made Ryan feel like he didn’t deserve to live a normal life after what had happened. After what he had done. 

Meg sighs and leans against the door frame, finding herself once again wishing she could take Ryan in her arms and somehow transform him back into the man he was before his jobs started going dreadfully wrong with the power of her love. Unfortunately real life doesn’t work like that.

Real life does include Ashley’s bright voice telling Ryan if he’s happy then she’s happy, some rustling, and a sheepish little ‘aww’ from Ryan. That’s enough to make Meg finally push through the door and rush up to the end of the bed to look at them. Ashley raises her head up off of Ryan’s chest. She’s cuddled up against his good side all cozy in nothing but one of Ryan’s t-shirts and panties. Meg makes no attempt to hide her leering when she sees Ryan is also mostly undressed only wearing a pair of the sweatpants he’d asked her to customize for him by cutting off half of one of the legs and sewing the gathered hole shut. The waistband low enough to show he might not be wearing anything underneath.

Yes. Good. 

“Hi Meg,” Ryan lifts the arm not around Ashley to wave with his fingers like a little kid.

“Hi Ryan,” Meg says warmly as she crawls onto the bed, moving slowly since she’s on his blind side.

Ashley glares at Meg over Ryan’s chest. “No.”

“What?” Meg asks innocently. She moves slowly and switches mid-reach to stroke Ryan’s hair when he flinches at her hand approaching his face. “I’m not doing anything.”

“Bullshit,” Ashley snarls playfully, throwing an arm around Ryan’s waist to snuggle him more tightly. “You’re up to something.”

“Okay you got me. I was hoping if Ryan was up to it I could borrow his hands. I’ve got my nice nails on and I don’t really want to be sticking these all up in my business.” Meg holds both hands palms towards herself so Ashley and Ryan can see her long, glittery fingernails.

“So you came in here because you’re horny?” Ashley asks but at least she’s dropping the annoyed act to let her amusement show through.

As the ladies talked Ryan quietly pulled himself up into a more upright position. He looks at Meg with the same interest he ever did when he used to pop in to visit for months at a time. He’s there with them. Meg needs to stop thinking of him as a different person than before. 

She can’t dwell too hard on serious stuff when Ryan’s good eye is dancing at her like that though.

“Ryan’s up to it,” he says.

The enthusiasm with which he reaches for Meg’s comfy jogging shorts makes her giggle. He presses a big hand to her tummy just to feel it quiver. Meg looks up and their gazes meet. Yeah. That’s Ryan looking back at her. Quieter and more restrained than he had been when he was a big name whispered in fear from Los Santos to Liberty City, but still gentle and sweet to the ones he loves. Those bastards hadn’t managed to rip out the kindness at his core along with his eye.

Meg tilts her hips up to let Ryan undress her. His grip is firm as he maneuvers her how he wants, and he gives her thigh a little squeeze in promise. Then there’s Ashley getting in the way by crawling over both of them to get to Meg’s other side in a ‘if you can’t beat them join them’ kind of move. But when Ashley jumps on the bandwagon she does feet first.

Ashley cups Meg’s cheek in an invitation Meg eagerly takes by turning her head to meet her girlfriend halfway. Ryan won’t want to kiss or be kissed. Not yet. Maybe after Meg’s come undone and he’s sufficiently warmed up to be okay with being showered with both his girlfriends’ attention. Maybe he still might turn away and only accept indirect kisses to his neck and chest and hands. That’s okay. Ashley seems ready to kiss Meg within an inch of her life for the both of them. She devours Meg’s mouth so when they break apart their breath is already coming in sharp gasps when Ryan has only barely just parted Meg’s thighs to trace teasing patterns up from her knees towards her crotch.

“Wow,” he says when he runs his fingers along her outer labia to part them a little wider. She’s already a little wet. She’d burst into the room like a woman on a mission for a reason.

Ashley breaks away to lift off her own shirt. Meg really wants to touch her but she also wants to grip the sheets when Ryan starts teasing at her inner labia, circling her entrance with one of his long fingers. 

“Look at you,” Meg says. Ryan’s eyes are lowered in concentration and his eyelashes look really nice in the low light from the bedside lamp.

He looks up at her in surprise when he realizes she’s looking at him and not Ashley. His finger also slips to swipe across her clit. That dampers Meg’s ability to elaborate on how beautiful he is for a moment. Surprise quickly melts into deviousness at her reaction.

There’s a finger slipping into her, probing a little to check how aroused she is, how much her walls have expanded to greedily take in what they can get. This Meg encourages with soft sounds and a brief touch to Ryan’s wrist before Ashley pounces again. Yes, Meg reaffirms that she’s very much in the mood for a little penetration today.

She doesn’t pay attention to what Ryan says to Ashley. She’s too busy trying to move her hips to encourage Ryan to get on with it a little faster. 

She’s ready! She feels like her face is heating up, and when Ashley’s wandering hands pull away Meg feels like she could cry. Then Ashley’s back with some lube to squirt a generous portion into Ryan’s hand. That’s interesting. Of course Meg’s already wet but the added wetness when Ryan slides his fingers up along her labia, over her clit, and back down to her perineum seems to trick her mind into thinking she’s positively dripping from being strung out for hours. That just makes her hornier.

He keeps sliding his fingers up and down. First teasing around her hole then shocking her with direct contact as he swipes them over her clit again, squeezing her thigh each time to keep her from physically moving out of place.

Then there’s fucking Ashley. Why had she even pretended she wasn’t down to fuck?

It feels like Ashley’s is trying to cover Meg’s entire neck and her collarbones with hickies. Lindsay’s going to raise her eyebrows at Meg when they meet for lunch tomorrow she just knows it. That is if Meg can even manage to crawl out of bed in the morning. Her thighs are already shaking as Ryan curves one finger into her. One! He’s not even moving it!

Two and Meg is talking. She’s not really sure what she’s saying. It’s probably encouragement? It might be cursing Ryan’s demure fucking smile as he watches his thumb circle around her clit. It’s definitely not shouting until he lets go of her thigh to trace one slick, questioning finger down past the rest of the action.

“Yes, do it,” Meg encourages when Ryan touches her butthole. Shit. Like that should not be as sexy as it is. But it is. Ryan slowly pushes just a fingertip into her. That’s enough for him to wiggle around and wake up all the delicious nerve endings in there that feel so forbidden. Honestly it’s too much having Ryan’s two thick fingers pressed inside her, not really moving much so as not to throw off the way he’s ramped up rubbing over and around her clit. 

Meg is not ashamed of how she moans half against Ashley’s mouth when she comes. She’s twitching around and under Ryan’s touch and her thighs are quivering and she just wants more.

Ryan scoots back to wipe his hands on his sweatpants and stare. 

“Do you want anything? I owe you.” Meg makes a vague jacking-off gesture with one hand as Ashley pulls her down into a lying position on her back. It’s not the most graceful way to ask if Ryan wants her to return the favor, but honestly she feels like someone could scrape her off the bed and pour her into a glass. She almost feels bad that she’s still liking Ashley’s hands on her as the other woman pulls and prods her into a comfortable position.

“I’m good. I think Ashley wants a turn with you first,” Ryan says selflessly like a perfect baby angel.

If Ashley weren’t lifting Meg’s leg up experimentally, Meg would definitely crawl into Ryan’s lap and give him puppy eyes until he told her what he needed. As it is she’s pretty distracted by Ashley innocently asking, “Are you too spent or do you want to try something with me?”

“Yes,” Meg answers automatically. “I mean yes to the second thing.”

“I’ll start slow and work you back up to it,” Ashley reassures Meg as she contemplates the lube for a moment. She decides instead to just shift into position first, slotting her thighs with Meg’s to judge if they even need any more slide to rub vulvas. She’s just so gorgeous and brilliant and perfect Meg kind of feels like she’s be able to come again right then if Ashley asked. The intense look on Ashley’s face is definitely giving Meg the vapors.

Just. Seriously? Meg was not expecting her wishes to be fulfilled so– so wholeheartedly when she walked into the bedroom and probably completely selfishly interrupted a serious conversation.

Hopefully all the yoga classes lately will pay off to make Ashley’s idea work though because Ashley seems like she’s trying to attempt some fairly acrobatic scissoring. And there Ryan sits watching them with his head tilted to the side like he’s never seen any porn before. Unlike made-for-straight-men lesbian fare, as Ashley starts slowly working her hips she isn’t concentrating so much on looking good as she is on trying to find the most satisfying way to grind against Meg.

If Meg was to hazard a guess, she bets she’s going to end up with a mouthful of Ashley’s hair at some point when her girlfriend eventually tries to transition into the more indirect thigh-on-pussy full bodied position they usually use to do this kind of thing. It’ll be messy and perfect as they work their hips together and trade sloppy kisses. And Ryan will be there to help them wind down and catch their breath. Or amp them back up all over again because the night is young.

The night is young, and Meg is so deeply in love with the two of them.


	13. Day 13. Rimming (biblionerd)

"I mean, if it's what you guys want," Ryan hesitated. "It's not really my thing, you know."

"We know," Ashley assured him. "And we don't want to force you into anything you don't like."

Meg nodded. "It's not something you've really tried before, and if you hate it, we never have to do it again."

Ryan sighed and looked between his girlfriends. He knew he was the luckiest son-of-a-bitch in the world to have these absolutely beautiful women in his life, let alone that they both wanted him. He knew he would do anything for them.

"Okay, but I still think rimming with sugar for sweet tea is overkill," he said, sliding the lemon wedge around the edge of the glass, before placing it rim side down in the dish of sugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I went for the joke. I added rimming to 15 to make up for it!


	14. Day 14. 69 (biblionerd)

Ryan crossed his arms over his chest with an exaggerated pout. “It’s not fair,” he complained.

”Honey, it’s not that we don’t want to,” Meg said, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. “It’s a matter of feasibility.”

Ashley nodded. “Ry, you’re like a foot taller than both of us, things just don’t line up right,” she added.

”We could make it work!” Ryan objected. Meg shook her head.

”Babe, I promise you will have ample opportunity to have your dick sucked and lick some pussy at the same time,” Ashley said. “But that’s why you have two girlfriends.”

”Leave the mutual oral to us,” Meg said. “You can sit there and watch and get off to the sight of the two of us.”

Ryan continued to pout, so the girls ignored him, turning to each other. Negotiating with gestures, they settled, Ashley laying on her back and Meg positioning herself above.

Ryan couldn't remain aloof for long, watching Meg and Ashley delicately tease each other with their lips and tongues. He saw when Meg’s breath hitched in response to Ashley sucking on her clit, and saw Ashley’s hips stutter up when Meg sank her tongue inside her. He slid his hand onto his cock, stroking it firmly and running a thumb over the head.

”Yeah,” he encouraged breathlessly. “Now put a couple fingers in her, Ash,” he encouraged.

Based on the glare his comments earned him from both of his girlfriends, giving instructions may not have been the best idea... 


	15. Day 15. Sweet and Passionate (biblionerd)

It was difficult for them to slow down, sometimes. With busy lives, hectic travel schedules and trying to coordinate alone time with three people between it all, their fucking was generally hurried and desperate. In addition, none of them were particularly patient.

”We have all weekend,” Ashley sighed, dropping her purse and bag onto an overstuffed arm chair. “ _All. Weekend._ ”

”Last one naked it a rotten egg!” Meg cried, tearing off her shirt and running down the hall. She returned, shirt now off and working a the fly of her pants, running the other direction. “Wrong way, bedroom must be on the other side!”

Ryan reached out and grabbed Meg around her waist, pulling her much smaller body against his. “Ash has a point,” Ryan said. “We have all weekend. No need to rush.”

Ashley walked to the pair and slid her hand into Meg’s hair, angling Meg’s face up for a deep, slow kiss. Meg whimpered, objecting to Ryan continuing to pin her arms to her side in with his hold on her. With his free arm he pulled her hair away from her neck and laid his mouth there, sucking hard enough to leave a little mark. “Happy anniversary,” he murmured, loud enough they both could hear him.

Ashley pulled away from Meg and smiled at them both. “It’s kinda been an awesome year, hasn’t it?” she asked.

Meg twisted to give Ryan a quick kiss on the cheek, and then gave the same to Ashley. “I love you, both of you, so much,” she confessed.

Ryan smiled, his free arm stretching forward to lay on Ashley’s hip. “Love you too,” he said.

Meg leaned forward and kissed Ashley, fisting her hands on both sides of her head. “Can we go to the other room now, please? So we can _show_ each other how much we love each other? Cause I’m half naked and neither of you are and that’s not fair,” Meg complained. “And a loving, long term three way relationship should be all about fairness.”

”Uh huh,” Ryan smirked, but loosened the hold on Meg’s waist, allowing her to drift toward the bedroom while holding Ryan and Ashley’s hands. They let themselves be dragged, exchanging a indulgent smile.

Meg continued to try and rush things along, pulling Ryan’s shirt off before he had time to really react (not that he usually tried to stop her when she was trying to get him out of his clothes). Meg turned to help Ashley remove her sundress, leaving Ryan to strip out of his jeans on his own.

Once they were all three in their skivvies, they piled onto the bed. Ryan and Ashley coordinated to each pin one of Meg’s arms under their respective bodies, leaving her cuddled close, but without much power to affect any change of pace. She pouted when she realized what they were doing, but Ryan distracted her with a deep, slow kiss.

”Enjoy the moment, Meg,” he said as he pulled away. Ashley swooped in and stole a similar kiss from Ryan, giving Meg a front row seat for the dance of lips and tongues that ensued. Ryan got lost in the kiss, sitting up and leaning over Meg to press Ashley down into the mattress, inadvertently letting Meg free to slip out from between them.

”You certainly are,” Meg commented wryly, earning a grin from Ryan as he kissed his way down Ashley’s body. He pulled off her blue panties and kissed the newly bared skin, on her pelvic bone, along her hips, and finally between her legs.

So distracted by his own activities, Ryan didn’t even notice when Meg slides behind him and slid his boxers down his crouched thighs. He didn’t think anything of it when she nudged his knees slightly apart. But she got his attention when she ran her tongue across his hole.

”Holy-” Ryan bit out, turning to meet Meg’s wicked smile before she pressed her tongue against him again. Ryan dropped his pelvis, thrusting his ass toward Meg’s waiting mouth, and returned to teasing Ashley with his own.

Ryan was shaking by the time he coaxed Ashley to orgasm, sighing when her hands fisted in his hair and she cried out until he stopped stimulating her. Meg pulled back, removing the finger she had slid into his hole alongside her tongue. Ryan rolled over, avoiding pinning Ashley’s legs beneath him and grabbed Meg to pull her against him. He growled low as he kissed her, his strong hands roaming over her back and down her thighs, moving her so she was straddling his hips.

”Slow down, Ryan,” Meg teased. “Enjoy the moment!”

”Yeah, well, the moment was lovely and your _tongue was up my ass_ and since you didn’t seem inc-,” Ryan fumbled his words as Meg kissed his neck, collarbone, nipples. “-like you were gonna to finish what you started, I’m gonna just-” He lifted her up by the hips and settled her with his cock nestled between her lips.

”I see how it is,” Meg said, stilling. “When it’s me that’s horny its all _”take your time, Meg”_ but when it’s **you** -”

”Okay, there is a _huge_ difference between you feeling a bit randy and wanting to get us naked and you _rimming_ me for fifteen minutes while I eat Ashley out!” Ryan objected.

”Oh so now it’s okay because I wasn’t as turned on as-” Meg started.

”Are you two _really_ going to bicker your way through sex on our anniversary weekend?” Ashley interrupted.

”Yes!” both Meg and Ryan replied, then shared a shamed glance at their accidental sync. Ashley started giggling, and the pair soon joined in.

Meg leaned down and kissed Ryan, murmuring “I love you, you dork.”

”Love you, too. Like, a lot,” Ryan said. He turned to Ashley and added, “You too. I never thought a nerd like me would ever have something like we do with such wonderful, beautiful people.”

”Aww, we’ve gone from fighting to sappy!” Ashley cheered. “You know there’s a middle ground, right?”

Ryan grabbed Meg by the hips again, but this time flipped her over next to Ashley. “I think I can find some middle ground,” he quipped, moving down her body and kissing along the waist of her panties, slowly sliding them down her hips.

Meg pulled Ryan back up to kiss her. “Middle ground is nice right here,” she said, reaching down to caress his still hard cock. Ryan shuddered under her touch, pressing into her instinctively. He scrambled to get them both out of their underwear, which Meg turned to give Ashley a kiss.

Meg moaned as Ryan finally sank into her and she arched up against him, throwing one leg around his hip. Her moan was caught in Ashley’s mouth, though, as the other woman had not relinquished her lips. Ryan couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight, pink lips sliding across each other, pale hands exploring even paler skin. One or the other would reach out to caress him briefly, but always returned to each other before long.

Ashley moved her hand down Meg’s body, where it was pressed against Ryan’s and wedged her clever fingers over Meg’s clit. When Meg started to lose herself to the pleasure, Ashley kissed Ryan, giving him the attention they had deprived him of.

When Ashley’s assistance brought Meg to crashing orgasm, Ryan felt her contract around him, the pleasure compounding so that he followed soon after.

”I’d call that moment _thoroughly_ enjoyed,” Ashley sighed.


End file.
